


Planets or Magnets or Something

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: It’s a level of comfort and trust he doesn’t have with anyone else.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 20





	Planets or Magnets or Something

Puck has never gotten to this stage in a relationship before, not even with Lauren. He and Kurt have a routine now, things they do automatically for no other reason than because it’s what they do. Puck sort of likes to think of them moving around each other like planets or magnets or something, sharing the same space and always adjusting to the other’s presence without even needing to think about it. It’s a level of comfort and trust he doesn’t have with anyone else.

When Puck hooks his elbow around Kurt’s neck, his boyfriend’s hand comes up to lace their fingers together. Puck’s not even sure if Kurt realises he does it, or if it’s practically a reflex now.

When Puck takes the seat next to Kurt in glee club, Kurt sort of angles his body towards him, his knee moving to press up against Puck’s so Puck can feel Kurt’s warmth seeping into his skin through two layers of denim.

When Kurt crosses his arms over his chest in that way that looks like he’s using his arms to keep the rest of him from shattering into a million pieces, Puck wraps his arms around Kurt too, mostly because he figures if Kurt feels like there are two of them holding him together, then maybe he won’t feel like he’s breaking apart so often.

Puck knows that Kurt starts to press his lips together in a harsh line when he’s trying desperately not to say something out loud and that he usually isn’t successful where Rachel and Mr. Schue are concerned. Surprisingly, though, he’s learning patience when it comes to Finn.

Kurt can read him like a book too. He always somehow knows when to find Puck at the Waffle House, and he’s got a particular talent for keeping Puck out of trouble. (Puck, unfortunately, doesn’t have the same talent when it comes to Kurt. Somehow he’s always surprised when his boyfriend’s sharp tongue lashes out at an innocent or not-so-innocent bystander.)

The time they ran into Blaine at the mall, Kurt subtly put himself between Puck and Blaine, his shoulder in front of Puck’s, close enough that Puck could feel the warmth radiating off of Kurt, and Kurt’s arm sliding possessively around Puck’s waist. At the time, Puck had been a little bit annoyed, because he thought Kurt was trying to make sure he behaved himself. But then Puck realised how often Kurt did that: when they were walking in the halls at McKinley, whenever Santana or Laruen had something snide to say about him, whenever he thinks Puck needs to be protected. Because that’s what he’s doing, putting himself in front of Puck, doing his best to shield him from harsh words or slushies or locker checks. Puck isn’t even sure how Kurt just _knows_ , but somehow he’s always standing right in front of Puck at the exact moment he needs to.

Puck tries to do the same, but he’s never as good at it as Kurt. He’s always a few seconds too late. He gets why Kurt does it. Sure, Puck _looks_ like he can take it, he looks stronger than Kurt, but he isn’t. Kurt is the tough one, and Puck’s the one clinging for dear life most of the time. It’s not as if it never balances out. Just like Kurt knows how to put Puck back together when something goes wrong, Puck knows how to do the same for Kurt. Just because it happens less often doesn’t make it less important.  
  
The cues to what Kurt means versus what he says are always in his tone and his body language. A tight, strained _I’m fine_ usually means exactly the opposite, especially if his arms are crossed over his chest. _Stop that Noah_ only really ever means stop if Kurt is frowning, and usually means _don’t you dare stop_ when he’s sucking a hickey on Kurt’s neck and Kurt’s voice is high and breathy. And when Kurt just breathes _Noah_ , barely separating the syllables, Puck knows the best thing to do is to pull him into a hug, no matter where they are.

He knows Kurt’s real smiles from his fake ones. It would be easier, not knowing when Kurt is faking. At least then he could—like everyone else—assume that because Kurt isn’t frowning then he must be okay. At the same time, Puck signed up for this at the beginning. Maybe he didn’t know it would be so difficult sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he’s planning on giving up any time soon. When it really matters, he’s not a quitter. 


End file.
